maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hera/Ilayuminite
|organization = Greek Gods. |health = 5 |health# = 170 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 165 |attack = 2 |attack# = 18 |defense = 4 |defense# = 27 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 29 |effects = |bio = From the summit of Mount Olympus she has watched the gods and the humans. Their triumphs, their follies. She watched as the legends and catastrophes of Zeus, of Hercules, and all the others were etched into history. The world has descended into calamity, and she can watch no longer. Now, the time has come for the legend of Hera to be written. By her side stands her servants, her champions, the indomitable agents of her will...and vengeance. Through her charisma and skill, Hera has rallied great heroes and whole armies to follow her, yet she is no distant general. Hera is Queen of the Gods, born of the Titans, and any who cross her shall know her justice first hand. While the other gods are masters of lightning, or fire or death, Hera is master of divinity itself. She can reshape nature, including her foes, and she will hold nothing back as she steps forth upon the Battleground of the Gods. For the Queen of the Gods has come at last, and she has come to rule. |gender = Female |metal = (no) }} (20%) |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Command Argus - Observe! |stamina2a = 18% |target2a = All Enemies |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 100%/12% |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |type2a = Magic Summon |effects2a = |name2b = Command Army - Defend! |stamina2b = 19% |target2b = One Ally |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = 100% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Buff Summon |effects2b = |name2c = Command Peacocks - Disturb! |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 4 |hitcrit2c = 73%/43% |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |type2c = Unarmed Summon |effects2c = |name2d = Hera's Tree |stamina2d = 12% |target2d = All |cooldown2d = 3 Rounds |hits2d = N/A |hitcrit2d = N/A |type2d = Buff |effects2d = |name3 = Polymorph |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 93%/46% |type3 = Energy Magic |Text3 = A cow, perhaps? |effects3 = (2 Rounds) |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name4a = Gaze of Hera |stamina4a = 5% |target4a = Self |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds (starts with CD) |hits4a = N/A |hitcrit4a = N/A |type4a = Buff |effects4a = |name4b = Wrath of Hera |stamina4b = 35% |target4b = All Enemies |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds |hits4b = 3 |hitcrit4b = 92%/42% |type4b = Ranged Magic |effects4b = x3 }} '''Notes: * Hera's tree is a Willow Tree. Willows, along with Peacocks, Pomegranates, Cranes, Cuckoos, Crowns and a Lotus Staff are sacred to Hera. * Was a nice person once but became bitter and bitterer after the catastrophes that happened to her. Examples: Zeus' "marriage" with her, threatening to throw Hera into the void while shackled. * After Polymorph is gone, Hera continues to harm the enemies through inducing madness, just like she did to Heracles/Hercules. * Run The World is a reference to Run The World (Girls), a song by Beyonce. * Divine Protection effect basically nullifies the next 2 attacks against the character in terms of damage AND effects, or any number of attacks if the enemy who attacked is in category 0 or 1 in divinity. * You can't follow up on the follow-up from Just Married. ** You also can't grant Just Married to only one person. Divinity: A new parameter. *0 - Average Joes (an existing team up bonus), ordinary grunts, Zeus (Out of hate for Zeus). *1 - Demons, Mutants/Inhumans. *2 - Demigods. *3 - Normal Gods - All gods, titans and personifications but Hera, Thanos, etc. *4 - Cosmic tier - Jean Grey, Hera, Thanos... I still need help in ordering who's in each category. Please give feedback! Category:Tacticians Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Heroes Category:Ancient Gods Category:Tactician Category:Anci Category:Fem